


Taste-Test

by felsic (Dealer)



Category: Tattered Weave
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dealer/pseuds/felsic
Summary: Othidar wants Mark to try a new dish. Platonic mochidar, commissioned by Himochi!





	Taste-Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Himochi (HimochiIsAwesome)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimochiIsAwesome/gifts).



Othidar looked up and grinned. "Just the tadpole I wanted to see. Sit down boy, I've got something for you."

Mark took a seat, excited but also apprehensive. Othidar had been experimenting with dishes more often as of late, and it seemed Mark was one of his preferred Guinea pigs. He'd lucked out so far, but was always nervous that--

Othidar placed a bowl of rice in front of him, mixed with cheeprometz and veggies and an unknown sauce. Mark's heart sank, but he tried to keep his expression neutral. 

"Oh _wow,_ it smells so nice.." That wasn't a lie--Mark doubted that Othidar has ever made a dish that didn't smell amazing. He carefully picked out some drier-looking veggies to try (hoping the old elf wouldn't notice). They were fantastic. Mark told him as much as he eagerly scooped out more.

Othidar watched him carefully. "Glad to hear it, tadpole," he said. "But you're barely eating."

Mark froze. "Sorry, I-- Stomach hurts," he mumbled.

"Again?" Othidar said. A moment passed. "You know, tadpole," he said, quieter. "If you don't like something you can just say so."

"What? No! I love your food, you're an amazing chef, I just--" He gestured helplessly at himself. "I just.. I can't-- eat most things."

Othidar furrowed his brow. "What do you mean, you can't eat?"

"I-I mean-- its--" Mark ducked his head, frantically searching for a way to explain. "Its a texture thing. Rice, meat, flaky pastry--I just can't eat it." 

Mark tried to look anywhere but Othidar's bewildered face. 

"What about all that food you've been giving me?"

"Well, I-- I just go by smell, usually," Mark admitted. "And how it looks."

A pause that felt like hours. The old elf stared at Mark, completely mystified.

"So what you're saying is-- you've been making all these dishes for me-- _without even taste-testing?"_

Mark shrunk in shame and mumbled a weak affirmation. He was going to get scolded for sure, and the anxiety coursing through his body whispered even worse outcomes in his ear. He'd just wanted to impress Othidar, he-- he looked up in surprise when the old elf started laughing.

Othidar shook his head and rubbed his forehead, chuckling in disbelief. "I don't know how you cook so well without even tasting it," he laughed, "but I should be glad: if you could taste-test I'd be out a job."

Before that compliment had time to sink in, Othidar stood up and motioned for Mark to do the same. "Come on, tadpole. Let's see about making something we both can enjoy."


End file.
